


May I Have This Dance?

by mikkimouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In which Derek and Stiles are tasked with cleaning duty after Boyd and Erica's wedding reception, and there is a very important question.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 60
Kudos: 544
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	May I Have This Dance?

Stiles kicked a balloon across the ballroom. "Well, that was a hell of a party."

Derek eyed the drifts of sparkly snowflake confetti that covered the floor. "That's an understatement."

Stiles grinned at him. "At least we sent Boyd and Erica off in style, yeah?"

Derek laughed. "Yeah, we did."

Erica had sworn up and down she wanted to be married by Christmas after she and Boyd had gotten engaged on New Year's Eve. It was probably the most festive holiday wedding Beacon Hills had ever seen. They'd gone all out with the red, green, and snow theme, since Christmas was Erica and Boyd's favorite holiday and Lydia, ever the event planner, was not going to let them down. 

Since Stiles and Derek hadn't been able to fly in early enough to help the rest of the pack set up decorations, they had been tasked with clean up. Looking around just how _much_ had been left behind after the reception, Derek was starting to regret agreeing to that. The ballroom had been a beautiful winter wonderland when they'd first walked in, but after four hours of partying—four hours of mostly _werewolves_ partying—it was looking a little worse for wear. 

Stiles kicked another balloon. "I still say we should drag Scott and Isaac back here to help." 

"Scott and Isaac were here earlier this week and helped put together most of the centerpieces," Derek reminded him. "They've earned the night off." 

Stiles made a face that showed what he thought of that. "Just because we couldn't get a flight in earlier—" 

Derek walked over and slid his arms around Stiles's waist. "It's fine. And do you know why it's fine?" 

Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck. "Are you going to say some cheesy shit like 'it's fine because we're together'?" 

"I was going to say, because we have this entire ballroom all to ourselves." Derek pulled him closer. "And we can do anything we want." 

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. " _Anything?_ " 

"Mm." Derek started swaying with him. "I _was_ leaning a little more toward dancing with you, but I might be able to be persuaded." 

Stiles beamed at him. "I'm very persuasive." 

Derek took one of Stiles's hands in his so that he could spin him out and then pull him back in. "I'm well aware." 

Stiles laughed. "You didn't get enough of dancing with me at the reception?" 

Derek pulled him close again. "I'll never get enough of dancing with you."

Stiles blushed, his pale cheeks turning bright pink. "You're such a romantic goober." 

Derek kissed his cheek. "You love it."

They danced in the middle of the empty ballroom, surrounded by red and green balloons and drifts of fake snow and a handful of evergreen centerpieces that hadn't been taken home already. There wasn't any music, but that didn't matter. It was nice to dance just like this, with no one else here but Stiles, Stiles who had been a constant in Derek's life for so many years. First an annoying constant, and then a dependable one, and then a welcome one. 

Now, he couldn't imagine his life without Stiles in it. He didn't want to. 

They did have to stop occasionally to pop balloons, sweep up confetti, and pack away the centerpieces, but in between cleaning up the ballroom, they danced. 

Finally, everything was cleared away—or at least cleared enough away that they'd get a deposit back—and Derek pulled Stiles in for another dance before they headed up to their room. 

And after one last spin, he knelt to the floor and pulled out a jewelry box. 

Stiles stopped mid-spin, confused. "Hey, man, why'd you let—" 

He turned around and saw Derek, and Derek watched the play of emotions across his face with a combination of amusement and anticipation. But no fear. Absolutely no fear whatsoever.

Stiles's brown gaze darted between Derek's face and the box in his hand. "Derek." 

"I told you that I'll never get enough of dancing with you," Derek said quietly. "I'll never get enough of making coffee with you in the morning, or going to sleep with you at night. When I look at you, I see a future, when for so many years I didn't think I'd have one. Every step you take in your life, I want to be there beside you, and I want you beside me with every step I take in mine."

Stiles stared at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Derek was privately amazed that he himself had made it through that entire speech without breaking down, but the tightness in his throat told him that time was at an end. Thankfully, he didn't have much more to go. "I love you. Stiles, will you marry me?" 

Stiles launched himself across the space between them and tackled Derek to the floor, kissing him soundly. 

"Does that mean yes?" Derek asked when he could use his mouth again. 

"Holy shit, _yes_ , of course, you absolute dweeb." Stiles kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his lips again. "I love you so fucking much." He paused. "Wait, is that what you meant by us having the ballroom all to ourselves?" 

Derek froze. "Um." 

"Oh my God." Stiles sat up and swatted his chest. "Did you _volunteer us_ for _cleaning duty_ so you could _propose?_ "

"That...may have been a consideration," Derek admitted. 

"Oh my _God_ ," Stiles said again, and then leaned back down to kiss him. "You're ridiculous." 

"You just said yes to marrying me," Derek reminded him. 

"Because I am _also_ ridiculous, apparently." Stiles sat up again, wiping his eyes and then looking down at Derek with the most beautiful grin. "I'm never going to get enough of dancing with you, either, big guy."

Derek's heart filled with the words, pressing against his chest until it hurt. "Good. Because I've got a lot of dancing I'd like to do with you." 

He pulled Stiles back down for another kiss, surrounded by the remnants of the party celebrating Boyd and Erica's love while he and Stiles celebrated the next chapter of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
